


Dirt

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dad Dean, Daddy Dean, F/M, Family, First Meeting, Pregnancy, building a house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: A dirt field by Bobby's house changed Dean's life.





	Dirt

Bobby had a large field just to the west of his house that he never did much with. At one point in time, he and Karen were going to be farmers, but it never came to be. He tried to plant things there for one season, using free labor in the form of the Winchester boys when John would drop them off there, but it didn’t pan out so well. So the field stayed empty, but Bobby could never bring himself to sell it off. So Dean took full advantage of it.

Before he even had his driver’s license, he waited for a large downpour. Then he took the keys to one of Bobby’s truck, loaded Sam up in the passenger seat, and took off in mudding in the field. Sam’s laughter was enough to make Dean keep going, even when he spun the tires because he got stuck. He knew that he would have to wash the truck and would probably have to do more chores for this, but it was all worth it.

When Dean was 17, he used a fake ID that John had gave him to go buy a keg at the liquor store. He called some contacts that he knew from living with Bobby for quite a while and soon, the field was filled with pickups and souped up muscle cars, the headlights bright to light up the party, classic rock blaring from a boom box one of the kids had brought. Sam snuck out of the house to the party and got drunk at 13.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, seeing his brother sitting on the tailgate of one of the guy’s trucks, a solo cup in his hand.

“Hey De!” Sam said, swaying as he waved. Dean glared his brother down and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him off the tailgate. “Hey!”

“You’re thirteen Sam.” Dean growled at him. Sam tried to dig his heels in the dusty ground.

“I didn’t ‘rink that much.” Sam giggled. He pulled away from Dean suddenly to puke. Dean rolled his eyes at his lightweight brother. But that one moment changed Dean’s life. A girl, right about Dean’s age, came running up to them.

“Oh my god, is he okay?” She asked.

“Huh? Oh yeah he’s fine.” Dean said. “Stupid kid thought it would be a good idea to sneak out here and get drunk.” Dean looked up at the girl then and almost forgot how to breathe. Yeah, he had already been with quite a few girls at his age, due to moving around a lot. But he hadn’t ever seen a girl that took his breath away like she did. He knew it sounded like something from a chick flick, but he was a little glad that John had settled him and Sam at Bobby’s for a while, even if it was only because CPS was sniffing around.

“I’m (Y/n).” She said with a smile as she handed Sam a water bottle from her car. She had been on her way out when she saw Sam puking his guts out, and she was a bit of a mother hen.

“Dean.” Dean finally managed to say. “Were you leaving?”

“Uh, yeah.” She said with a shrug. “My friend ditched me for some guy and they turned off the classic rock for pop. So I’m just gonna head out.”

“Hey wait.” Dean said. “Let me run kiddo here back home and I’ll come back. I’ve got a kick ass cassette tape collection and trust me, there’s no pop.” (Y/n) smiled and laughed. Dean dragged Sam back to Bobby’s place. He had planned to lay into the kid, but the hangover in the morning would probably be punishment enough. Instead, he headed back out to that field and spent the night talking with (Y/n), even after everyone else had left and it was just the two of them on the hood of her car.

“I hope my dad doesn’t come back for me.” Dean said, laying back against the windshield and looking up at the sky. (Y/n) looked over at him.

“What makes you say that? I’m sure he misses you and will come back for you.” Dean shook his head.

“After being here for six months, my brother and I not having to move school after a couple weeks, and just getting a sense of normal, I don’t want to go back to life on the road.” Dean explained. “And honestly, meeting you tonight kinda has drove that idea home.” (Y/n) smiled. She was sure that he was trying to get into her pants and the next day he wouldn’t even know her name, but he was cute.

But man, was she wrong.

****

Dean didn’t go to college. Was he was done with high school, he was done with education. That was until Bobby got him into a technical school to make him a licensed mechanic. John hadn’t taken the boys back with him. Sam had locked himself in his room so that John couldn’t take him. He had gotten friends, growing really close to one of them, and he wasn’t ready to leave. Dean was just a couple weeks away from graduating and Bobby had told John to shove it when he said that the hunt was more important. John came by from time to time, like for Dean’s graduation from High school and technical school, but he wasn’t there all the time.

(Y/n) had been mistaken when she thought that Dean had just wanted in her pants the one time. He took her out on several dates before he even tried it, and he even called her the next morning. They continued dating even after high school. (Y/n) went off to a community college to get her nursing license. One day, while she was at school, Dean set Bobby down at his kitchen table.

“What is it?” Bobby asked. Dean pushed a wad of cash to him.

“Down payment.” Dean said. Bobby raised an eyebrow. “I want to marry (Y/n). And I want to build her a house. So, I want to buy the field from you.”

“Dean…”

“I know what you’re going to say and I know that it’s been in your family for years, but it’s the place where I met her and I think it would be a perfect place to start our lives.” Bobby just smiled at Dean.

“Dean, what I was going to say was you better put that money towards supplies.” Bobby said. “That field is more yours than it is mine. To me, it’s just a big patch of dirt. To you, it’s always been much more. So it’s yours, no down payment.”

“Wait…you’re serious?” Dean asked. Bobby nodded. A smile spread on Dean’s face.

“Let me make some phone calls and get you some help.” Bobby said. “I think you’re going to need it.”

****

Some old hunting friends of Bobby and John’s stopped by to help Dean out. He was still working at an auto repair shop while (y/n) went to school. She would come home from a long day and make the guys food. Caleb, Pastor Jim, Joshua, Bobby, Sam, and Dean would come into Bobby’s place and eat the food that (Y/n) had prepared. Sam was getting ready to head off to college soon, but he wanted to help Dean get his own place. His big brother deserved that much.

“Boys, I have a question for you guys.” (Y/n) said as she passed out beers to everyone, even Sam.

“What is it babe?” Dean asked, gladly accepting the bottle from her. She smiled some.

“Can you guys get this house down in the next seven months?” She asked. The kitchen got silent. Dean looked up at (Y/n). “Because I don’t think Bobby wants to get rid of this baby only to have a new one running around.” She played with Sam’s long hair. A smile spread on Sam’s face as he looked over at Dean.

“I’m…you’re…” Dean stood up and walked over to (Y/n). “Are you pregnant?” She nodded. He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Sam said loudly. The hunters all clapped and cheered, making (Y/n) smile. She knew about Dean’s past life as a hunter, or the fact that Bobby was still doing it. It was one of the first things he told her about when they started getting serious. He didn’t want to keep any secrets from her. And she knew he was putting symbols and charms in the bones of the house to make it safe. But now she had several other hunters who were going to be protective now.

“Should we call your dad?” (Y/n) asked. She had met John Winchester about six times in her time with Dean. Dean’s smile fell some.

“If he pulls himself out of whatever bottle he’s got himself in and makes his way back here, then sure, we’ll tell him. But I’m not going out of my way to.” Dean said. He had had enough time away from being John’s soldier and he could see why Sam always fought so hard. (Y/n) smiled and kissed him again.

“Well, let’s get to eating. I don’t want this food to get cold.” (Y/n) said, sitting down by Dean and drinking her lemonade while Dean dug into his food.

****

The week before Sam went off to college, he went with (Y/n) on a tour of thrift stores in the area to find furniture. Caleb had already told Dean and (Y/n) that he had things for them, so baby furniture and a new bed for them were off the list. Dean and the others were working hard to finish the house. The siding was almost up and Joshua was the brave one to put the roof on. Soon, that field of dirt was starting to look like a home. Pastor Jim blessed the empty house, allowing it to bring in peace and happiness.

What had originally been a yearlong process was done in five months. They had just settled into their new place when (Y/n) went into labor and brought a handsome little boy into the world.

“What about Jensen?” (Y/n) asked, holding her son on her chest. He didn’t have a name and they had been a little busy getting everything ready that they hadn’t really thought of names yet. Dean looked up from the baby name book he was looking through. They wanted to give him a name before they had to leave the hospital.

“Jensen? After that actor you have a crush on? I don’t think so.” Dean said, rolling his eyes some. “What about naming him after Bobby?”

“He just doesn’t look like a Robert to me.” (Y/n) said with a shrug. She paused for a second. “What about just naming him Dean Jr.?” Dean looked up at her. “We could call him DJ.” Dean gently ran his fingers on his son’s arm.

“Hi there DJ.” Dean said with a smile. (Y/n) laughed.

“Looks like we have a winner.”

****

DJ was toddling around outside in his newest AC/DC shirt. (Y/n) was planting some flowers while Dean was at work. DJ had just started walking about a week ago, but he was already doing really well. He had a plastic lawn mower that he liked to push around. The dirt from the field was covered with a nice lawn thanks to Joshua. (Y/n) watched DJ push his lawnmower around when a big, black truck pulled in at Bobby’s. (Y/n) looked over and watched as John Winchester climbed out of the truck and made his way to Bobby’s place, pausing just for a second to gaze at the new house next door.

The Impala pulled into their driveway as John came out of the house. Dean got out of his car and saw his dad standing in Bobby’s driveway. He had been there for Sam’s graduation, but hadn’t stuck around long after that. So he didn’t know about Dean and (y/n) being engaged with a son, or their house, or anything like that. So as he looked over at the neighbor’s house, he was shocked to see Dean standing there, holding a tiny version of him with (Y/n) at his side.

“Well, he pulled himself out of his bottle.” (Y/n) said, remembering what Dean had said when she told him she was pregnant with DJ. He nodded and took her hand and walked with her and DJ over to John.

“Sir.” Dean said.

“Hey Dean. (Y/n).” He smiled. “Who’s this? And where’s Sammy?”

“Sam’s in Palo Alto, California.” Dean explained. “He got into Stanford studying law. And this is DJ.”

“Our son.” (Y/n) added. John’s eyes widened and he looked between the two of them.

“You had a song?” John asked. He sighed. “I’m sorry I haven’t been around…”

“Dad, not now.” Dean said softly. “I’ve made a life for myself. I got a job, a hot fiancée, a house, and a son. It would’ve happened whether or not you had been around, but I have a feeling it happened sooner because of the path we chose.” John nodded, knowing he deserved it. After a couple near death hunts, it made him realize that Dean and Sam deserved the life they had with Bobby. A room to call their own, friends, school. Being normal.

“Can I see him?” John asked, looking at DJ. Dean looked between the two before handing DJ over to John. DJ pulled on John’s beard a little and smiled when John made noises. (Y/n) watched them for a little bit before turning to look at Dean. Dean sighed some.

“Dad, if you ever need a place to stay while you’re passing through, we have an extra room.” Dean said. “Just call to make sure Sam’s not home. As much as Bobby loves us, I think that us being in our own place is nice.” John nodded.

“Thanks son.” John said. “It means a lot.” Dean nodded.

“Well, guess I better show you the house.” He sighed. “Just ignore how Sam decorated the room you’ll be in. I think he was dropped on his head or something.” John laughed and carried DJ as he followed Dean. (Y/n) stood over by Bobby’s house, the older hunter coming to stand by her.

“So John found his way back.” Bobby said. (Y/n) nodded.

“I think it’ll do him some good.” She said. “But if he hurts Sam, Dean, or DJ, I will kill him.” She looked over at Bobby. He wouldn’t put it past her either. She was protective of her family and she wasn’t about to let anything destroy that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome!


End file.
